Baby brother
by smarklez
Summary: Wyatt feels his baby brothers pain and comes to the past. What does he do?
1. Chapter 1

Chris's Pov

After my mom kicked me out and told me she never wanted to see me again I orbed to the bridge. I did what I have not done since I have been to the past. I cried, I sobbed. I feel so lost. What's to point any more. My entire family hates, my best friend tried to kill, and my mom told me she never wanted to see me again.

Yes, I know she does not even know who I am. But, does that really make it any better? My mom flat out hates the person I am. All I ever wanted was to be someone my mom would be proud of. I was doing this to fulfil those expectations. I failed so whats the point now. I think about unglamouring but, I would not want to risk it if Leo came. You see I am only 17 I have been glamouring myself to seem 22. I thought my mom would see me and get all 'Mama Bird'. I could not let her slow me down by making me eat and sleep. Now I realize it was just another lie.

I hate lying especially to my mom but, I knew it had to be done. I still have tears running down my face as I think about Wyatt. I miss him. I miss my best friend, the way he held me when I cried even after he turned evil. I feel like even if he wanted to kill me he couldn't. He has always been so protective of me. When I was 13 only a week after my birthday.

_A kid pushed me into a wall. I saw Wyatt turn the corner eyes filled with rage and he ran towards James just as I hit the ground and blacked out. When I woke up cops were outside talking to my mom. I see Wyatt with bloody knuckles standing behind my mom. I listen in on the conversation._

"_Yes, we are sure it was him. We have it on camera. James pushed Chris into a wall hitting his head on a locker just as Wyatt turned the corner. Wyatt saw what happened and started physically assaulting James thats when we got there and broke it up. Wyatt is suspended for a month." I saw my mom's face fill with rage and worry, but the rage was not aimed towards Wyatt it was towards the cop. She spoke out, "So my kid was defending his baby brother and that kid still gets to go to school." After she finishes she is about to blow him up when Wyatt does it for her. "That will teach him not to cross me or my baby bro," Wyatt says as I fall asleep._

I miss that Wyatt. He still is super protective of me. I have know idea how I got back here again. I feel a wave of power hit me. I realize. I made a big mistake. I took my block down. Wyatt felt my sadness and pain. He is here.

Wyatt's POV

I am dealing with a demon who crossed me to deal with my anger from letting my brother escape again. I built this empire for us, for him. I feel an intense wave of sadness and self doubt come over me. I have not felt this much sadness since mom died. It has to be the connection it has to be Chris. I leave the demon tied up in the chair and run to the book. I go thru the pages trying to find the spell Chris used to go back to the past. I see a ripped page where the page is supposed to be.

I swear loudly catching the attention of one of my guards they give me a signal to ask if he can leave his post. I nod and ask him, "What do you want." He shrivels back in fear, "I heard you could not find a page because it got ripped out and I thought you could look in the holographic version."

I nod with a smirk and reply, "You get a promotion to head guard at home base." He nods and shimmers away. I dark orb to the holographic book and see the spell I put the symbol on the wall and yell to my chief he shimmers in, "I am going to get my brother Chris, you are in charge while I am gone." I chant the spell and enter the portal. I enter to an attic full of my family. The see me and my mom's eyes fill with anger. Oh how I miss that. "So the demonic whitelighter of ours goes home and sends his boyfriend in his place." I hear demonic white lighter and I answers back, "Ouch mom that hurt and I'm not gay and what do you mean demonic white lighter!" Tears fill her eyes and she hugs me apologizing. "It's okay mom but where is Chris I need to see him."

She gets angry again, "I knew that b $* ^& was evil he was trying to kill you. I told him I never wanted to see him again" I feel that protective feeling hit back harder than ever and I felt my eyes go black, "He is not trying to kill me he was thinking about killing himself because his mother told him she never wanted to see him again." Her heart drops and I shimmer up to where I know Chris would be at. I feel my heart break. There are tears streaming down his face. I can tell he has not slept or ate much since he left the first time. I did not notice before because the demon who crossed me gave me a rage potion thats why I torchered him almost killed him. Imagine what's I would have done if I killed my brother. It would have destroyed me.

I land on the ground and Chris flinches and worry fills his face. I slowly walk over giving a brotherly love smile and sit next to him. I wrap my arm around him in a hug. I try to cheer him up using his childhood nickname, "Hey peanut what's wrong?" He was reluctant before but now he leans into me and replies, "Mom hates me, my family thinks I'm evil, and my best friend big brother tried to kill me." I feel a tear slip out Chris is the only one able to make me cry even at mom's funeral I did not shed a tear. "No, Chris a rage potion tried to kill you and your not yourself because if you were you would get attached to mom. Mom does not hate you she hates your mask." He leans back into me and smiles.

Mom runs up and hugs him. I knew she was there but, she was not going to ruin this moment. She is mumbling into Chris's ear how sorry she is. I hear Chris send me a telepathic message, "**Can we have some alone time I forgive mom but, I want to spend some time with my big brother now that he is back." **I nod and send a message back to him, "**Okay but, let me talk to mom." **He nods back and I stand up and bring mom to the house after I give Chris my jacket and lean him up against a pole.

We appear in house, "Mom I got to get back I need you to write an age regression spell to turn Chris in a toddler." She gives me surprised look while wiping tears of her face, "Why, I mean isn't that personal gain." I glare at her, "You think I care about personal gain and I mean look at him he has lost at least 20 pounds being in the past. Actually let him answer these questions." After I finish talking I orb back to the top of the bridge to find Chris shivering.

I run over to him and help him up, "Lets go home. When we get there you are admitting everything." He looks up at me and asks, "Wyatt I need to tell you something." "What," I ask shocked at his answer, "I might not be born." I want to smack him but, I know it would just get him scared of me again, "Look Chris you are going to be born even if I even have to give mom and dad a god dam lust potion." He nod again we orb up to the attic.

Chris POV (Finally)

Wyatt grabs my hand and orbs us to the manor. I hate the feeling of black orbs. We get there and Piper is brewing a potion. "What's the potion for," I asked. She was about to answer but Wyatt bud in, "Never mind that. Answer these truthfully or I will use a spell," I nod he continues, "When is the last time you ate a full meal?" My heart beats faster my answer is just going to make mom feel bad, "The first week I got here. I had a sandwich and chips." My mom's face is a look a mother would give when a kid gets bullied.

Wyatt did not seemed fazed from the answer, "When did you last have 6 hours of sleep at a time." I make my answer quick, "I haven't." Piper finally buts in, "You are staying here, in the manor so I can watch you even more than I already going to." Wyatt glares at her, "You didn't even let him stay in the manor?" she sighs, "What if he was a psychopathic serial killer." Wyatt just turns back to me, "Are you hurt if yes were so I can heal you." I have done so good hiding my injuries so I am just going to lie, "I don't have any." "Unglamour yourself," said Wyatt. I do because I know there are no visible marks. I un glamour myself feeling my height lose a few inches and my face gain the rest of my baby fat back, "I still don't have any," I say hoping Wyatt does not catch me looking towards my feet. Wyatt glares at me and tells me off, "Your keep looking at your feet and your voice is higher you're lying." He snaps his finger leaving me in my underwear bruises on display.

Mom and Wyatt see my bruises, scars, and stance I use to hide my limp and there eyes fill with tears. After a few minutes of silence Wyatt speaks up, "NO just NO. Chris you can't do this to yourself for ME for ANYBODY. I see your ribs 2 of them obviously broken. Damn it you might not be born. I will switch my empire over if it makes you stop this. YOU ARE NOT HUNTING DEMONS ANY MORE." he finishes and throws a potion at me I try to duck but, it hits me in the chest. I feel like i'm falling so I close my eyes.

When I open them I am looking up at my mom and Wyatt. Wait looking up.

"Wy wad oo do"(Wyatt what did you do) He smirked mom was cooing at me, "What do you think I turned you into a toddler so I can take care of you again." I try to yell at him, "Wy ma pows not swong et I can't defend myself." (Wyatt my powers are not strong yet I can't defend myself) Mom finally spoke up, "We are the older ones. We protect YOU not the other way around. We already failed so far so stop trying to argue." Wyatt take long strides over to me.

He tried to pick me up and I struggled, "Put me down. I not really a baybee." (Put me down. Im not really a baby.) "Why should I BABY brother," he asks rhetorically back. We hear someone running up the stairs probably Phebe. I let Wyatt fully pick me up and snuggle into his chest. Why am I so shy? "Piper I need you to cook din… Who are those two." Piper smiles when she looks toward us, "My boys Wyatt and Chris." The look on Phoebe's face was priceless, "You mean evil, source Wyatt and neurotic, secretive, liar Chris. Wait, Chris is your son your not pregnant. You half fireman." Tears come to my eyes and leak out I hide them as a snuggle deeper into wyatt letting him answer for me. "For your information we are FULL brothers not half. He is equal in power just scared to use the strong ones and I'm not evil anymore I listened to Chris for ONCE." Emphasis on the Once.

"Look at me Chris, I want to see who you look like." Phoebe asks. I look up at Wyatt first he nods with a frown on his face at my tears. I look at her, "You have Piper face and Leo's eyes." says Phoebe with tears in her eyes at my tears. I wave of tiredness hits me. Wyatt notices and asks, "Where is little me." Piper has a confused look on her face then answers, "Oh yeah he is up there with your dad." Wyatt nods, "I am going to put him in my crib." Piper nods and wyatt carries me to baby Wyatt's room. He sits down in the rocking chair and a bottle appears in his hand. I struggle to get away and hits my head on the table. Wyatt rushes to pick me up and snuggles me. We sit back down in the chair and just rock. I'm have asleep and close my eyes. When something slides into my mouth. My body automatically starts sucking on it and Wyatt sets me in the crib.

Later I wake up to rusling and I see Leo looking at me with a look of discussed carrying a sleeping Wyatt. He picks me up and sets Wyatt in the crib and orbs of with me. I scream for wyatt as we orb to the top of the bridge. I forgot about my fear of heights since I was younger.

"Who are you," he asks. I try to speak without my lisp but, I fail, "It Kis." Anger fills his face, "Is this your way of getting close to Piper. Using her motherly instincts against her." Leo being in the heat of the moment pushes Chris off the bridge.

**A/N**

**So what do you think for my first charmed fanfiction. I have not watched any season but season 6(My favorite) recently, I have seen them all. So if I made any mistakes please bring it to my attention.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt's POV

In my mind I hear chris yell for me. I orb out to the bedroom and see little me sleeping in the crib. I yell for mom, "Mom, little me is here where is Chris!" My mom runs down. I grab on to mom and call paige. She orbs in, "It's me Wyatt, watch little me." she just smiles with love and nods. I hear Chris screaming in my head. It's full of absolute terror. I orb to the bridge where I sensed him just to see Leo push him off.

Piper yells and runs toward Leo. I orb to Chris just 10 feet above the water and save him. I orb back to the top of the bridge to Piper sobbing in Leo's arms. Leo almost looks happy. I grab both of them with a hysterical Chris in my arms. We orb into the manor and I hand Chris to mom. He latched on and mom sits down ready to blow up Leo.

I feel my eyes turn black again. I feel bad because it makes Chris sob harder. Leo tries to speak I raise my hand and choke him mid sentence, "It's Wyatt dad and no one hurts my baby brother." He eyes change from fear and pain to filled with tears and regret. I drop him he grabs his throat and my eyes return to normal.

"It's Chris so Chris is my son and I almost killed him." Leo says sobbing. He gets up and tries to pick Chris up from Mom's arms. I feel a protective feeling but, luckily mom pulls away and Chris raises his green shield over him and mom. Leo gets the dejected look on his face he should have tears welling up in his eyes once more, "Chrissy, I'm so sorry for anything I've done here or in the future. I'm so sorry." I see it's getting to Chris, "Chris he just pushed you off a bridge you can hold a grudge for a bit. This is why you could never rule you are too kind hearted and forgive people to easily!"

He cowers back in fear at my mad voice. I'm still P-_-_- (Don't want to put any word that could be considered swearing). Chris keeps his shield up but, slides down mom and waddles over to Leo and hugs the crying man. He puts the shield down and cuddles into Leo's arms. Piper looks at them lovingly. I can't believe they all forgave each other so fast.

I take to long strides over to Chris and pluck him out of dads arms. He leans into me. I know he should probably go back to sleep. This time with a bottle. I carry him downstairs mom and dad's eyes following me. When I get to my… little me's room I create a separate crib for Chris. I sit down in the rocking chair. I see the bottle from earlier on the table. I pick it up and slip it in between Chris's lips. He on instinct drinks the liquid. I'm glad he gets somethings to eat.

I lay him down inside his pastel green crib. I stay watching him until he sleeps. After I fall asleep I head upstairs to talk to mom and dad. I walk in and sit down on the couch with a smirk on my face. "Wyatt, why," asks Leo."Oh what do you mean my dear father," I responded knowing he is referring to me taking Chris. Anger flares in his eyes, "You said you want the best for him. The best for him is a mom and dad. Not a brother. Go Back to your evil kingdom and leave Chris where he deserves to be!" "No, you think you were there when we were young. You don't know what's best for him. I will take care of him like a real father would. Until I think he is ready to be older again," I shout in response. "Why did you do this in the first place. He is 22 not 2," Leo yells. "No he is 17 and not healthy i'm doing this until he is healthy." We hear Chris or Wyatt absolutely sobbing. Piper, Leo and I rush down stairs to an adorable sight. Little me orbed next to Chris and was cuddling him to sleep. We watch Chris fall asleep in Wyatt's arms. They both lay down and fall asleep.

I smirk at Leo because this proved my point. I look up and know someone is calling for Leo and I say, "Go, but don't expect to come back. I will put a spell on this house to stop you from coming back." He nods and focusses for I second I expect him to orb, but he does not he mutes the elders and says, "I want to be here for my sons… wait Piper's pregnant?" I keep straight face and say, "Not yet better get to it. Don't worry I put a sound barrier on Piper's room. They look at me shocked and walk away.

**Sorry for the short chapter I have been Map testing all week and I wanted to post a chapter. I don't know when I can post the next chapter. I have family coming up.**


End file.
